


Draining Donatello

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: Doctor Quease captures Donatello again but this time he does want something else.





	Draining Donatello

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the tmnt, etc etc no money made.
> 
> And yes I got this idea from seeing Donatello bound up in Dr. Quease's lab in one of the TNM episodes. Cause it was HOT.

He wasn't sure how he got himself in this situation again. Something about meeting a promising young scientist. Little did he know it was just Quease and a mannequin that fooled him until the lights came on. Too late he woke up in the same situation he was in before with his body strapped down onto the Doctor's reclined patient chair. His eyes rolled back as he sighed. Along came Dr. Quease humming as he poked at his instruments before moving over to the purple clad turtle. He started to be more thorough this time as his hands rubbed at the green muscles around his shoulders and legs. 

"Doctor you're not going to try to cut me open again are you?" 

"Donatello I'm surprised at you, fear not my green friend I have thought of much better possibilities that .." His voice trailed off as Donatello saw his eyes leering down his body. "..that my machine will take care of but first." The doctor turned around to grab something from his work bench, the insane white haired grey complexion of the doctor Donatello didn't miss nor his insane ideas or experiments. But he did notice the strange machine next to his bound up feet. Inches away from the chair he just couldn't get a view of it. His eyes and mouth both immediately reacted opening as he felt a vibrating sensation and right onto his groin. The doctor had something vibrating, the rubber feeling round wide tip was going in slow circles over the hard yellow plastron tapered where his thighs met. Speaking of which they began to squirm and tighten together as the Doctor did this with his device. Donatello's mouth was agape as he shifted his head as his ineck was the only thing he could move in his present bound position. "H-Hey s-stop that. Didn't they tell you Doctor a-about " He was starting to lose his train of thought as deep stirring built up inside. "..about attacking below the belt." The humming of the device stopped as Dr. Quease moved back up to look at Donatello. He held what looked like a rounded knob ended wand with a button. 

"But Donatello my dear boy, they say that cause that's where the real weakspots are my friend, don't you worry we'll have it right out soon.." Donatello started to struggle in his binds helplessly. "Out..?" Quease returned to his work on the lower half of the turtle. Now with something that seemed to vibrate three times as much, it was three of those devices taped together. The Doctor had his hand firmly gripping the green thigh that was shivering. Now Donatello could feel his entire carapiece vibrating from the sensation below. His eyes closed tightly but he couldn't ignore the sensation driving into his most intimate area untouched so far. "U-Uhh Uuahh!" Donatello's body gave in , the mad doctor was rewarded with a rubber glove handful of Donatello's green thick rod. "There we go, impressive .." The gloved hand of Quease stroked along the erect penis, the turtle's body seemed to convulse lightly for a moment after dropping his hardened cock into the Doctor's waiting hand. Donnie's wide mouth breathing hardened as he felt the stroking. Quease brought a gloved fingertip over the green head that began to leak out clear fluid. "Not yet my friend" He rubbed the fluid over the cockslit almost teasingly. "Not yet.." 

Donatello's breaths quickened as panic set in, especially as he felt something slip over his cock completely now he felt what seemed like a rubbery sleeve tightening over his cock. His body wanted to rock against the chair he was trapped in as soon as he felt the sleeve tighten and began to loosen then tighten even more. He never felt anything like it, it was what his mind percieved a blowjob to be like although this was a machine doing this. His body betrayed him as he jerked his hips up right into the tightening and loosening feeling. Dr. Quease smiled looking him over. "I'm going to have to milk you good for a while my friend, who knows what wonders your seed holds.." Donatello couldn't respond as breathy moans left his wide gaped mouth. His cock trapped and constantly pressured over and over again. His green muscled thighs tried to close but that made things worse, the tightening and loosening began to speed up. He let out what sounded like a high toned cry of pleasure he never even thought he could make. His lower half jerked hard as the pressure applied over the thick green girth was getting to him. He gave in to that sweet release, feeding into the machine what seemed like a sizable amount of his seed. 

To his dismay it didn't stop after his sudden orgasm. "Sorry my friend, that was good but I'm going to leave it on for a while til you're milked dry.." Quease laughed as Donatello tried desperately to struggle with his restraints. It wasn't like a humans to soften either, the thick green rod kept at it's hardest as the vacuuming tube coaxed more of his release. It didn't take long before he had hit his second orgasm, then third. Quease took all this data down with great interest watching the bound turtle.


End file.
